Unknown
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: "Home," Alex answered simply, "I don't care what we eat, but can we please go home?" - Alex/George. AU/OCish.


**Unknown  
Words: **676**  
Couple: **Alexandra Cabot and George Huang.**  
TV Show: **Law and Order: SVU.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Dick Wolf. All mistakes are mine.**  
AU/OCish.  
Established Alex/Huang.**

…

She sighed, closing her eyes tightly before opening them to look at the files in front of her again. Alex Cabot had three different cases going to trial over the next week and a half, and no matter how she looked at each case file, her opening statements were not getting written any quicker. The ADA had misses working with the Special Victims Unit greatly, however that, did not mean that she was getting anymore used to the cases that were thrown her way.

The victims were real, they were alive, Alex knew from the many SVU stories that past ADA's had told her, that working with this unit would never get easier. Sometimes she wonders if she would have taken the job all those years ago, had she'd not been forced to, if knowing the affects that each case would have on her, not just detectives working the case. These were real victims, real crimes, and real dangers, no matter what she told herself.

Taking the glasses off, she wiped her hand down her face before looking at the case file in front of her. It didn't change; she read the first page again and groaned when nothing made sense. The words weren't making it far wnough to be prosessed, and the ADA was sure that no matter how hard she squinted, the words wold still all look the same.

"Have you slept?" came his calm voice.  
"No."  
"Well that sounds like a good answer to your problem, Alexandra Cabot."  
"George, you know what will happen if I go to sleep," she said looking up from the file.  
"It's still worth a try, correct?"

The ADA smiled, and couldn't help it when it broadened as she laid eyes on the man. There he stood with his perfectly calm personality and attitude, his smile only small but still being part of the reason she couldn't help but smile. The man had that vibe that followed him into every room her entered, but she knew that it didn't have as great effect on anyone else as it did on her.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked.  
Shaking her head, she laughed, "you can't shrink me, I'm not your patient."  
"That's a term I haven't heard before," the FBI consultant chuckled, making to sit in the seat on the other side of her desk, "but I am asking out of personal concern, not professional."

Alex shrugged, saying off-handedly that she didn't remember, when she remembered clearly. The woman had not slept properly since Tuesday the week before, the night before the Federal Beauro of Investigation pulled him from the NYPD to consult on a case.

"I know you're lying, but I'll let it slide for now," George said, picking up the name plate and playing with it.

_Alexandra Cabot, Assistant District Attorny_.

She watched him stare at her name for a moment, his smile dropping but returning almost immediately.

"Italian? Sushi? Chinese? Indian?" he questioned, throwing the suggestions for dinner off of his tounge as per routine.  
"Home," Alex answered simply, "I don't care _what _we eat, but can we please go home?"

The man in front of her nodded, rising from his seat to retrieve her jacket as she packed up the case files in front of her. Just as she was slipping them into their folders, hoping she could get something done on them that night, he returned to help her slip her arms into the coat.

"Thankyou," she murmurred, turning with the files in her arms to face him.  
"I will always be here," he told her.  
"Is that a personal or a professional statement?" the ADA asked with a smile.  
"Both."

Alex nodded slowly, leaning forward to rest on his chest gently.

"We should probably leave before they receive a case and need one of us to stay," George said, moving his lips to her cheek.

The woman only nodded once more, stepping away from him and taking his out-stretched hand, only to lean against him again as they left her office.

…

_I do not have a title for this one. I feel really siller about that, but still._

_If I get muses for them again, I may just add random one-shots to this and make it like a one-shot story? I dunno._

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_


End file.
